


As You Wish

by DreadlordTally



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/pseuds/DreadlordTally
Summary: If you want, I could fly.
Relationships: Heather/Nephenee (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> Heather and Nephenee in a Princess Bride AU, as seen in one of the prompts in your journal! :D


End file.
